


the next morning

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss wakes up to discover that she really is living the dream.  Set in the Finding Home verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	the next morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelzie/gifts).



> For Chelzie, in return for her offering her services as beta for the Spring Fling Exchange. She asked for something from the Finding Home verse without angst. I did post this for Six Sentence Sunday, but only because I didn't think I'd be using it as a gift, but then the muse hijacked me and gave me the rest of the scene, so my apologies.

The phone ringing pulled Katniss out of a very pleasant dream.  Peeta was there and they were finally together.  He’d just started kissing his way down her neck when the insistent ringing jerked her out of the dream.  It cut off abruptly and she sighed, blinking her eyes open slowly.  Turning her head, she saw the smooth expanse of a broad back and tousled blond curls.  A smile curved her lips.  It wasn’t a dream.

 

She sat up and he turned around, giving her a warm smile.  “It’s Prim; she wants to talk to you.”

 

Katniss took the phone from him as he settled back down on the bed, curling into her with one heavy arm across her stomach, the other pillowed beneath his head.  “Hello?”

 

“Thanks for letting me know you weren’t dead.”

 

Katniss laughed softly.  “You knew I wouldn’t be when you sent Peeta after me, little duck.”

 

“Well, I hoped, but you can be a stubborn bitch, big sister.”

 

“And that’s why you love me,” Katniss said, running her fingers through Peeta’s hair, scratching her nails lightly over his scalp.  “I’ll call you later; right now I have a gorgeous half naked man to molest.”

 

“TMI, big sister.  Tell Peeta that I love him and I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Katniss hung up the phone and reached over Peeta’s shoulder to set it on the nightstand.  His arms tightened around her and he rolled them over, settling between her legs.  “Morning,” he drawled lazily, rolling his hips against hers.  She could feel his morning wood through his boxers and a slow burn crept up her spine.

 

“Morning,” she said, licking her lips.  “Someone’s happy to see me.”

 

Peeta grinned down at her.  “It’s not often I wake up in bed with a beautiful woman, I could get used to this.”

 

She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.  “Mmm, me too, although I don’t see any beautiful women here, just one really hot man.”

 

He laughed, bending down to nuzzle her neck.  “How about I make us some pancakes for breakfast?”

 

Katniss’ stomach growled loudly, making them both laugh.  “Guess that rules out wake up sex, huh?”

 

He bit lightly on her ear.  “Shower sex, after we’re all sticky from syrup.”

 

Katniss moaned, her nails sliding over his scalp as he pressed open mouth kisses along the column of her neck.  He bit down lightly on the juncture of her shoulder and neck and then pushed up and off of her, rolling to the edge of the bed.  “Not fair,” she whined, blinking open her eyes to see him standing there on the side of the bed with his hand out. “You got me all worked up.”

 

Peeta bent over, brushing a kiss over her lips.  “You know you won’t be into it until you eat, so why rush it?”

 

“Stop being so damn sensible,” she grumbled, tossing the covers back and getting out of the bed.

 

Peeta walked to the bedroom door, tossing a smirk over his shoulder at her.  “One of us has to be.” 


End file.
